


Duende

by CheekyAndFlirtatious



Series: Sabriel Week 2012 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyAndFlirtatious/pseuds/CheekyAndFlirtatious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[noun] || the mysterious power of a work of art to deeply move a person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duende

Brilliant gold has taken over the western side of the sky, fading into the clearest, brightest blue Sam has ever seen. The rich colors strike something in Sam, and a soft peace rolls through him. At this moment, there is nothing Sam wants more than to sit on Bobby’s porch and experience such an amazing wonder of nature.

“It’s beautiful,” Sam murmurs.

Castiel, who had chosen to join Sam, hums in agreement. “Gabriel is an awe-inspiring artist.”

Sam frowns in confusion. Was Cas saying that Gabriel was crafting this sunset? Gabriel? Crafting this? Completely dumbfounded, Sam turns and stares at Cas, who continues to watch the setting sun with a blissful smile. “Gabriel?”

“Oh, yes. He’s created some very incredible nebulas and constellations, but his favorite have always been sunsets. I believe it is the simplicity of it. Creating his art from one star across the sky of one planet.”

“Wow,” Sam says, completely awestruck. “I had no idea.”

Sam almost can’t imagine that the angel he knows could create something so beautiful. Almost, but sometimes, on occasion, Gabriel projects this overwhelming glory, like he is a true archangel again for just a moment. In those moments, Sam can see this setting sun in him.

“A few days ago he fashioned a rather remarkable Aurora Borealis.”

A picture jumps to the forefront of Sam’s mind, green and blue and purple rippling through the night sky. “I saw the pictures,” Sam responds in wonder. “They were… wow.”

“Indeed. Gabriel’s masterpieces have been particularly stunning as of late. I am told,” Castiel says, turning to stare into Sam’s eyes with a meaningful gaze. “That he has quite the muse.”

It takes Sam a second to catch Castiel’s meaning. When he does, his eyebrows shoot up. Gabriel had been propositioning him over the last couple of months, but he had thought it was just sexual, not… this. He turns back to look at the sun, now dipped half-way into the horizon, causing brilliant rays of light to shoot up from it in all directions. It makes the sunset that much more beautiful, and all Sam can think is that he inspired this.

“Oh,” he whispers softly, as the very tip of the sun sinks away.

Tomorrow, when Gabriel jokingly requests a quickie in the bathroom, Sam will deny him. Sam will, however, ask Gabriel to join him for dinner without their brothers. Gabriel will say yes.


End file.
